


The Sub-Sides

by Fastgirl01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastgirl01/pseuds/Fastgirl01
Summary: One day, the main sides were just being themselves when they uncover a hidden door. What, or who, will they find inside?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's bad)

Virgil held his breath as he slowly took books off of the bookshelf and stacked them into piles nearby. He was looking for a certain book that he kept hidden behind all of the others so none of the other sides would find it. He knew that Roman would never let him live it down if he found out. He smiled as he found the book he was looking for and held it above his head in triumph, not noticing a figure sneaking closer behind him.  
  
Suddenly, the book was taken out of Virgil's hands and he whipped around to see Roman smiling down at him as he held the book in his hands. "Lewis Carroll's Puzzles In Wonderland?" Roman asked, smirking as he read the title of the book. Virgil scowled and stood up. "Give it back," he growled. Roman pretended to think for a moment. "Hm... No," Roman said and took off with the book. Virgil let out a little growl as he chased Roman around the room.  
  
Patton and Logan both heard the commotion and rushed into the room. Logan kept a straight face as he observed the situation while Patton looked slightly worried. "Now kiddos, what have I said about fighting?" Patton said as he began walking towards Roman and Virgil. "Roman started it!" Virgil yelled, still chasing Roman. "Did not!" Roman yelled in protest, vaulting over the couch to try and get away. It didn't work as Virgil climbed onto the couch and jumped onto Roman, tackling him to the ground.  
  
Patton ran towards Virgil and Roman to separate them, not noticing the stacks of books. He tripped over the books and fell into the bookshelf, causing it to topple over. Luckily, Logan was able to pull Patton out of the way before the bookshelf could fall on him. Roman and Virgil immediately separated and rushed over to Patton. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Virgil said worriedly, feeling awful about causing Patton to almost get seriously hurt. "It's alright kiddo. It was an accident," Patton reassured Virgil, smiling at him as Roman helped Patton to stand up.  
  
While Roman and Virgil continued to fuss over Patton, Logan looked over at the fallen bookshelf and noticed a simple, white door where the bookshelf had previously been standing. The door was just the right size so it could be perfectly hidden behind the bookshelf when it had been standing against the wall. Logan turned to the others. "Excuse me for interrupting your conversation, but has this door always been here?" He asked, confused that he had never been informed about a hidden door. The others looked at the door, confused and surprised.  
  
"I had no idea that there was a door behind our bookshelf," Roman said. Virgil and Patton agreed as they all looked at the door with varying reactions. "Let's open it!" Roman said, reaching for the doorknob. Logan quickly stopped him. "That would not be the most logical thing to do," He said, adjusting his glasses. "What are you talking about?" Roman asked. "As much as I hate to say this, I agree with Logan. We have no idea what's behind that door," Virgil said, frowning and crossing his arms. Roman just smirked and hand the Wonderland Puzzle Book to Logan. "As a great man once said, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'," He said and opened the door, running inside.  
  
"Roman, come back here!" Patton yelled, worried as he ran in after Roman. Logan opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he looked at the looked at the cover of the book in his hands. "Wait, is this my Alice In Wonderland Puzzle Book?" He asked, looking at Virgil. "Oh. Yeah... We should probably follow them to make sure that Patton doesn't get hurt," Virgil said, quickly going through the door. Logan sighed and set the puzzle book down on the overturned bookshelf, making a mental note to make Roman and Virgil clean up this mess later. "I've respected your privacy for this long. Please try to respect mine," he mumbled as he went through the door after the others.


	2. Who are they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main sides have walked through the mysterious door and have found themselves in a place much like their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: italics mean the opposite of what is being said)

The main sides walked down a short, dark hallway. On the walls, they could barely make out the drawings decorating them. There were drawings ranging from rainbows and sunny days to storms and dark nights. As they got closer to the end of the hallway, they could hear loud voices. They all peeked around the corner and were surprised by what they saw.  
  
In front of them was a living room that was almost identical to their own, but that wasn't what shocked them. It was the people that were in the room. One of them was a girl that had shoulder-length light brown hair with light pink highlights and was wearing a rainbow hoodie, light blue jeans with what appeared to be dry paint smeared on them, and rainbow sneakers. She was holding a book above her head and was running from another girl. The chasing girl also had shoulder-length light brown hair, but her hair didn't have any highlights. She was wearing a brown hoodie, plain blue jeans, brown sneakers, and had on black rimmed glasses.  
  
There were 3 other girls standing by one of the couches, keeping their distance was the chase happening. One of the girls was laughing, one looked calm but concerned, and the last on looked scared and was hiding behind the other 2 girls. The girl that was laughing had shoulder-length light brown hair with a black streak in it and was wearing a black hoodie with white in the hood, on the strings, on the ends of the sleeves, and on the bottom of the hoodie. She was also wearing dark blue jeans and black sneakers. The calm girl had shoulder-length light brown hair with a white streak in it and was wearing a white hoodie with black in the hood, on the strings, on the ends of the sleeves, and on the bottom of the hoodie. She was also wearing light blue jeans, white sneakers, and had on black rimmed glasses, just like the brown hoodied girl. The last girl had shoulder-length light brown hair with purple highlights and was wearing a light grey hoodie that seemed to be a bit big on her since the sleeves were covering her hands. She was also wearing plain blue jeans and has on dark grey sneakers.  
  
The main sides just stood there with their mouths open in shock and watched the girls. "Get back here, you multicolored homo sapien!" The girl with the brown hoodie yelled. "Sorry Bookie! It's for your own good!" The girl with the rainbow hoodie yelled back. "How could this possibly be improving my well being?" The brown hoodie girl, 'Bookie', asked, sounding exasperated. "Stop reading about the world and start living in it," The rainbow hoodie girl explained. "I will have you know, I am perfectly content with my lifestyle. Now return my property!" 'Bookie' yelled, continuing to chase the other girl around the coffee table.  
  
The white hoodie girl turned to the black hoodie girl. "Should we stop them? They could get hurt," She said, sounding quite worried. " _O-Of course!_ This is  _not_ hilarious!" The black hoodie girl said between laughter, hunched over a little and holding her stomach. The grey hoodie girl peeked out a little from behind the white hoodie girl, watching the 2 girls running around. "G-Guys... Please b-be careful..." She said, her soft voice barely audible over the black hoodie girl's laughter. "No need to worry! Careful is my middle name," The rainbow hoodie girl assured as she ran past the 3 girls. That just seemed to make the black hoodie girl laugh harder.  
  
As the rainbow hoodie girl turned away from the trio, she caught sight of the Sanders Sides peeking around the corner. She stopped running and froze in place, her eyes widening in shock. 'Bookie', unable to stop by the time she realized that the other had frozen, ran into the rainbow hoodie girl's back, causing them both to fall to the ground. The book that the rainbow hoodie girl had been holding skidded across the floor and stopped close to the Sanders Sides' feet. The grey hoodie girl's eyes widened in concern. "A-Are you guys o-ok?!" She asked, her voice only raising in volume a little. The white hoodie girl shook her head and looked at the black hoodie girl, who was still laughing hysterically. "I told you they could get hurt," she said.  
  
'Bookie' slowly sat up and scowled. "Why in the world did you stop?!" She scolded the rainbow girl, who just slowly sat up, keeping her gaze on the Sanders Sides. She pointed at the spying boys, the other girls quickly following her gaze. 'Bookie's eyes widened and she froze, staying seated on the floor. The grey hoodie girl looked terrified once she saw the boys and quickly hid behind the couch, somehow able to crawl in the small space provided between the couch and the wall. The black hoodie girl immediately stopped laughing and she and the white hoodie girl froze like the 2 on the floor. They seemed to slowly inch closer to the couch that the grey hoodie girl hid behind, standing protectively between the couch and the boys. Both groups stared wide-eyed at the other, waiting to see who would break the silence first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please let me know what you think about this so far in the comments and maybe guess what you think the sub-sides' names are. Have a good day/night!)


	3. Meet The Sub-Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out just who these girls are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Italics mean the opposite of what is being said)

It stayed silent for what felt like forever before the rainbow hoodie girl broke the silence. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, standing up and adjusting her hoodie. She reached down and grabbed 'Bookie's arm, helping her stand up. 'Bookie' mumbled thanks as she adjusted her glasses. "What is this place?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked out into full view. The other Sanders Sides followed his lead, all of them now standing in the room with the girls. The mainly white hoodie girl looked a bit confused for a moment before her eyes widened in realization as she looked over the boys. "Wait... You guys are the main sides!" She exclaimed in excitement, a wide smile growing on her face. The other girls' all looked varying amounts of surprised and shocked while the boys just looked very confused.  
  
"We are normally known as the 'Sanders Sides'," Logan said, tilting his head a little in confusion. The white hoodie girl just continued to look extremely excited, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. "This is so awesome! We can finally talk and hang out with each other!" She said. The black hoodie girl rolled her eyes and put a hand on the white hoodie girl's shoulder. " _Don't_ calm down, Honesty," She said. It was now that the boys noticed that while the white hoodie girl, 'Honesty', talked animatedly; the black hoodie girl constantly had a sarcastic tone to her voice.  
  
Patton thought for a bit before coming up with an idea, smiling and looking excited. "Are you guys new sides?" He asked, a bit hopeful. 'Bookie' shook her head and crossed her arms. "Negative. We have always existed in Thomas' mind. We have just chosen to keep ourselves isolated from you all," she said. "Why?" Logan asked, adjusting his glasses with no expression showing on his face. 'Bookie' opened her mouth to say something when a barely audible noise came from behind the couch that the light grey hoodie girl hid behind. 'Honesty' went over to the couch and crouched down, whispering to the hiding girl a little. She smiled sadly and looked at the boys. "Because we aren't on the same level as you," she said. She turned her attention back to the girl behind the couch, conversing to her in whispers.  
  
Virgil frowned and put his hands into his hoodie pockets. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "We are the Sub-Sides. We are each an aspect or trait of your traits," 'Bookie' explained, glancing back at 'Honesty' with an unreadable expression. "Really?!" Patton asked in surprise, smiling. 'Honesty' stood up and smiled brightly at the boys. "Yep! I'm Patton's sub-side, Honesty," She said. She walked over to the black hoodie girl and put an arm around her shoulders. "This is my twin and Deceit's sub-side, Dishonesty," Honesty said.  
  
Deceit suddenly appeared in the corner of the room, partly hidden in the shadows. "Did somebody  _not_ say my name?" He asked, smirking a little. Everybody seemed to ignore him, except for Dishonesty who just glanced at him. Deceit frowned a little and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms and just silently watching everybody.  
  
'Bookie' leaned down and picked up her book that the rainbow hoodie girl had dropped when they had fallen. "I am Logan's sub-side, Bookworm," She said, wiping off the cover of the book, even though there wasn't anything on it. The rainbow hoodie girl smiled cheerily and waved at the boys. "I'm Roman's sub-side, Imagination," She said. The grey hoodie girl slowly peeked her head out a little from behind the couch, looking extremely hesitant to do so. Honesty smiled softly at the girl. "That's Virgil's sub-side, Panic," She said. Panic chewed on her lip nervously, her gaze quickly flickering between the boys.  
  
Logan pushed his glasses up his nose with a single finger and pulled out a notebook and pencil from, seemingly, nowhere. "This is quite interesting and... unexpected," He said, writing something in his notebook. Bookworm sighed and walked over to Imagination, hitting her on the back of the head with her book. "Ow! What was that for?" Imagination yelped, rubbing the back of her now throbbing head. "That is for being..." Bookworm said, stopping and frowning a tiny bit. She opened her book, flipping through the pages. From this angle, the book's cover could be seen to say Thesaurus. "Idiotic," She said, closing her book and smiling a little.  
  
Imagination pouted as Dishonesty burst out laughing. Honesty shook her head, smiling softly. Panic pulled her sleeve over her hand and put her sleeved hand over her mouth, trying but failing to muffle her already quiet giggles. Patton, Roman, and Virgil joined in Dishonesty's and Panic's laughter while Logan shook his head and just barely smiled and Deceit smirked at the group of girls. This was definitely going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this so far! Now, the next few chapters are going to be happening at the same time as all the main sides interact with their sub-sides. It would be really helpful if you commented which main side and sub-side you would like to see interact first. Have a great day/night!)


	4. Dishonest Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is curious about Dishonesty, but Dishonesty doesn't seem to want to talk much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Thank you guys so much for the 10 kudos!)

Everybody dispersed, each main side going to talk to their respective Sub-Side. Dishonesty looked at Deceit, who just smirked and beckoned her to join him in the corner bathed in shadows. She sighed and walked over to him, leaning against the wall next to him and putting her hands into her hoodie pockets. "So, you're my sub-side?" Deceit asked rhetorically. He looked down at Dishonesty, taking notice that it seemed like her and all the other sub-sides were shorter than the main sides. The top of Dishonesty's head only went to Deceit's shoulder.  
  
Dishonesty nodded and looked around the room at everybody. She watched as Patton and Honesty went to the kitchen, Bookworm and Logan went upstairs, Roman and Imagination stood in the middle of the room and talked, and Virgil went over to the couch that Panic was hiding behind. She kept an eye on Virgil, frowning a little. Deceit followed her gaze and smirked a little. "Why you so interested in Virgil? You like him or something?" He asked. Dishonesty looked away from Virgil and glared at Deceit. Deceit's smirk only grew.  
  
"Wow. You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He asked. Dishonesty just rolled her eyes and went back to observing the others in the room, her face turning expressionless. Deceit chuckled a little. "Don't be like that. We're supposed to be getting along," He said, looking out at the people throughout the room too. "What if I  _do_ want to get along?" Dishonesty asked, her voice thick with sarcasm. Deceit smirked at getting a response out of the girl.  
  
"I'm sure your buddies here would be so disappointed if they knew that you weren't getting along with me," He said, obviously trying to manipulate Dishonesty to be a bit more open towards him. "You  _do_ know them  _unlike_ I do," She said, turning towards Deceit and looking up at him. From this close, Deceit noticed a patch on Dishonesty's hoodie, placed in a similar location to Virgil's. It was a black balance scale outlined in white. What was interesting, though, was that the scale was tilted and unbalanced, even though there appeared to be nothing on either side of the scale.  
  
"I'm sure we'll all be getting real close to each other in the future," Deceit said, smirking. He just knew that Patton would likely try to get close to all of the Sub-Sides and Roman and Imagination appeared to be getting along well. Dishonesty sighed and moved her hand inside her hoodie pocket, pulling something out of it. Deceit raised an eyebrow in question. Dishonesty just set the thing onto her shoulder, moving her hand away. It was a chameleon. It looked up at Deceit and blinked.  
  
"Nice chameleon. You like reptiles?" Deceit asked, smiling. Dishonesty just nodded and lightly scratched the chameleon's head. The chameleon seemed to enjoy the attention, laying down and curling up against Dishonesty's neck. "I  _don't_ prefer chameleons over snakes," She said, smiling a little at the chameleon. Deceit frowned a little. "How could you not like snakes? There are so many different kinds and some of them even have poisonous bites," He ranted a little. Dishonesty shook her head. "I  _did_ say that I  _like_ snakes. I just _don't_ like chameleons  _less_ than snakes," She explained, her voice still thick with sarcasm.  
  
"You know, I like the whole constantly lying thing, but you could tone it down a bit. Even I don't lie that much," Deceit said. Dishonesty's expression darkened and she looked down at the ground. Deceit didn't seem to notice Dishonesty's mood drop. "Not only that but if you want to be more convincing, you really gotta drop that sarcastic tone of voice. It's instantly giving you away," He continued to criticize Dishonesty.  
  
Dishonesty gritted her teeth and glared up at Deceit, looking really angry. Deceit narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What? Just stating the facts," He said, shrugging. Dishonesty actually growled a little and stomped away from Deceit, going to the kitchen. Deceit sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well, that went  _fantastic_ ," He mumbled to himself. He was about to sink away and teleport back to his room when he noticed Panic suddenly dart out from behind the couch and run to the kitchen, leaving behind a very confused looking Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. It would be helpful if you guys commented which main side and sub-side you would like to see interact next. I'm currently debating between Roman and Imagination or Bookworm and Logan.)


	5. Knowledgeable Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan wants to learn all there is to know about the Sub-Sides, but Bookworm has other things in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I am so so sorry about the very long wait! I've been quite busy and haven't had the inspiration to write. But I'm here now and I promise that I'll update the next chapter much sooner!)

As everyone dispersed, Bookworm sighed and looked down at her Thesaurus, flipping through the pages to make sure that none of them had been damaged in any way. Since her face was in her book, she didn't notice Logan approaching her, his notebook and pencil still in his hands. "Salutations Bookworm," Logan said, stopping in front of Bookworm. Bookworm looked up at Logan for a moment, then went back to checking over her book. "Greetings Logan," She said, closely examining each page. Logan raised an eyebrow, looking a bit curious. "Do you really enjoy that book?" He asked. "I enjoy all books. This book just happens to be my favorite currently," Bookworm said, frowning as she found a little crease in the top corner of one of the pages.  
  
Logan hummed a little and wrote in his notebook. "Interesting," He mumbled to himself. He looked back up and opened his mouth to say something, only to realize that Bookworm had walked away and was heading upstairs. He frowned a little and followed his Sub-Side, glancing around curiously. As he walked up the stairs, he noticed a few more drawings like the hall from before, but the walls were mainly covered in photos of the Sub-Sides. Some were of all of them, a majority had only 2 or 3 of them present, and there was at least a couple of each Sub-Side by themselves. Logan smiled a little as he saw a photo of Bookworm opening a present, presumably at a birthday party, and looking so excited as the present turned out to be a book.  
  
As they reached the top of the stares, Logan saw that all that was up here was a straight hallway lined with doors; 3 doors on the left and 3 doors on the right. He followed Bookworm down the hall, taking note that all of the doors, except for one, each had a symbol on them. The symbols consisted of an evenly balanced scale, an unbalanced scale, a tornado, a rainbow, a black Z, and an open book. The door without the symbol was open to reveal a bathroom. Bookworm stopped in front of the last door to the right, the one with the open book symbol. Logan looked down at Bookworm and took notice that the same open book symbol was on her brown hoodie. He wrote in his notebook as Bookworm opened the door and walked inside. He closed his notebook and quickly followed her inside.  
  
Inside was a basic bedroom; There was a basic double bed with a brown duvet, a simple desk next to the foot of the bed with multiple books and a laptop on top of it, a basic brown dresser, and a sliding door closet that was open a little to reveal hanging clothes. "If I may inquire, is this your bedroom?" Logan asked, looking around. "Yes, it is. If you do not mind, could you please close the door? I do not like to leave it open," Bookworm said, moving towards her closet. Logan nodded and closed the door, immediately opening his notebook afterward and writing in it. He looked up at Bookworm to see that she was moving the clothes hanging in her closet, revealing a small wooden hatch door. She tucked her Thesaurus under her arm and got on her hands and knees, opening and crawling through the hatch door. Logan, feeling intrigued, followed Bookworm.  
  
Crawling through the hatch door revealed a MASSIVE library. The aisles never seemed to end and the bookshelves went all the way to the ceiling. There were multiple tables between each aisle, each one covered in books. Bookworm walked over to one of the tables and opened her Thesaurus to the creased page. She straightened out the crease then closed the book, setting it on the table and putting a stack of heavy looking books on top of it. "What are you doing?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm fixing the crease in the page. I just straighten the crease then stack heavy books on top of it. I leave it unattended for a few days, then check back to see whether the crease has disappeared or not," Bookworm explained. "Ah. I see," Logan mumbled, writing in his notebook again. "Mind telling me what you keep writing in that?" Bookworm asked, motioning to Logan's notebook. "I like to take notes about new and interesting things and you and your friends are quite interesting," Logan replied, continuing to write in his notebook.  
  
Bookworm watched him for a moment, then shrugged and walked over to one of the bookshelves, pulling out a book. She walked over to the same table as before and sat down, opening the book and beginning to read. Logan sat down across from her, watching her. "Can I help you?" Bookworm asked after a moment of silence, not looking up from her book. "What are you reading?" Logan asked. Bookworm just tilted her book up a little to show Logan the title: Frankenstein. Logan hummed and wrote in his notebook. He opened his mouth to say something, likely another question, but Bookworm silenced him by looking at him, glaring a little. "If you don't mind, I am attempting to read," Bookworm said, speaking in a tone of voice that clearly showed that she was a bit annoyed. She turned her gaze back down to her book. Logan frowned and looked around, taking a few more notes. After a few minutes of silence, Logan resolved to pick up one of the books on the table: To Kill A Mockingbird. He made his notebook and pencil disappear and opened the book, joining Bookworm in silently reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've actually been thinking of starting another Sanders Sides fanfic based off of an old RP that I did but I'm not sure if I should or not. If you guys would be interested in it, let me know in the comments below! I hope you all have a great day!)


End file.
